New Love
by Natsumii-chan
Summary: La relación entre Ryuichi y Shuichi se ve afectada por el tormentoso pasado de este último... una nueva relación se avecina? con un gran fan?...


Kyaaaa!! Mi primer fic o Es una idea loca que se nos ocurrio a una amiga y a mi, espero que no exista ya, xq no quiero ser copiona xDD jajaja. Bueno Gravi no me pertenece bla bla, jajaja pero algun dia... jajajja xD ya no aburro mas. Lean

* * *

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba solo caminando por las calles empapadas por la fría llovizna que caía esa noche. Su mente estaba perdida en lo que ocurrió esa misma tarde…

FLASH BACK

Luego de una agotadora jornada de trabajo en NG Shuichi regresa junto con Ryuichi al departamento que compartían hace 6 meses. Entraron y Shuichi se va a duchar, mientras que Ryuichi va a la cocina q preparar la cena.

Al salir de la ducha, Shuichi va a su cuarto a vestirse, de pronto es sorprendido por su amante que se acerca lentamente hacia él abrazándolo por la espalda acariciando su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta mas abajo del ombligo mientras besaba su cuello. Shuichi se agita y le cuesta respirar y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas…

-pa-para… ryu-chan, por favor, no…no todavía por favor, ah-ah…!

Ryuichi baja hasta acariciar su miembro aun dormido, Shuichi reacciona alejándose rápidamente de su amante lo que provoca la molestia de este

-que ocurre shu-chan creí que confiabas en mi-

Shuichi agacha la cabeza

-yo si confío en ti-

Ryuichi lo abraza pero el pequeño lo empuja hacia atrás

-cuéntame entonces porque no quieres entregarte a mi, pensé que el amor era mutuo¿acaso me equivoque?-

-no, no es eso, te quiero más que a todo en este mundo… ryu…-

-entones porque no me lo dices, no me dices que ocurre mi amor-

Ryuichi intenta acercarse pero Shuichi corre hacia la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento ryu-chan!!- sale hacia la calle seguido por su amante, sin embargo en un cruce da luz roja y ryuichi lo pierde de vista.

FIN FLASH BACK

Porque, porque no lo puedo hacer, porque no puedo entregarme y contarle todo lo que pasó, será que acaso Ryuichi tenía razón?

De pronto fijó la mirada en una librería viendo en la vitrina de esta un enorme póster de una nueva novela de un autor que le llamo la atención Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi entra a la librería sin pensarlo y se dirige a las estanterías, habían muchas chicas esperando por una copia del libro de aquel bello escritor, se notaba que tenía mucha fama, aparte de ser muy atractivo.

De pronto las muchachas descubrieron su presencia y corrieron hacia el como desesperadas. La adrenalina subió a su cuerpo y hecho a correr a toda velocidad hasta perderlas de vista, descansó. Había llegado sin darse cuenta a un pequeño parque con un mirador, el cual daba una vista espectacular de la cuidad, se acercó a observar aquel hermoso paisaje y su mente viajaba en todas sus vivencias en ese lugar, sus amigos, ryuichi, aquel incidente… suspira, en su mente aparece la figura de unos bellos ojos dorados… estaba loco ¿en que estaba pensando? Aquel hombre era un completo desconocido, ni siquiera lo conocía en persona, sonríe. Decide volver a reconciliarse con ryuichi el cual seguramente lo estaba esperando, como siempre.

Sin mirar da la vuelta velozmente chocando con alguien

-dis-disculpe señor yo…- calla al ver unos hermosos y misteriosos ojos dorados que brillaban llenos de esplendor

-…yu-Yuki…Eiri- sus ojos quedaron impactados al ver de cerca de ese hombre cuya presencia le causaba extrañas sensaciones. De pronto sintió un leve susurro que erizo su piel

-oye¿estas bien?... oye responde-

-ah?- Yuki toma el hombro de Shuichi remeciéndolo suavemente lo que causa que el pequeño se desmaye cayendo a los pies de un sorprendido Yuki, quien reacciona tomándolo en brazos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar allá recuesta al pequeño en el sillón mientras observa como su pecho se mueve al compás de su respiración y sus labios entreabiertos con gesto infantil e inocente que invitaban a poseerlos. Reacciono rápidamente y se dirigió a su estudio donde escribía sus novelas, saco la llave para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo encendió la luz mostrando todo el contenido en su interior: fotografías, posters, videos, discográficas completas, todo, absolutamente todo de Shuichi Shindo…

Escucha unos ruidos en el la sala

-hola??-

Yuki cierra la puerta con llave y se dirige a la sala con una sonrisa en los labios…

Al llegar ve a al pequeño desorientado y se acerca a el

-¿estas bien?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Bueno quedo un poco corto U pero el próximo sera mas larguito, espero le haya gustado, mañana subo el proximo capitulo que ya esta listo .

Espero reviws, quejas o lo q sea menos virus! xDD en serio, recien me vengo librando de uno ¬-¬U

Adiuu.


End file.
